Lincoln Loud: Memories Of Raccoon City
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Lincoln Loud picked a bad day to join the Raccoon Police Department. He finds the town of Raccoon City crawling with zombies. Along the way, he meets fellow survivors [Cancelled due to not getting enough attention]
1. Prologue

**_September 1998:_**

In a small town in Michigan called Royal Woods, there was a house with a family in it, but it was not just any ordinary family, it was an extraordinary family that held 12 children called the Loud Family were the magic happens...

But this isn't going to be about them... It's going to be about their oldest child Lincoln Scott Loud who turned 21 years old months ago, he recently got accepted into the Raccoon City police force and so in the middle of the day he packs some of his stuff in his jeep.

There he was done packing and was ready to go, but first he had to do something first.

His 10 sisters and only brother were waiting for him, expecting a goodbye from him, he never disappoints them

"Goodbye everyone"

"Hey Lincoln don't you think what you're wearing is a bit overboard?" his little brother asked

Lincoln was wearing a normal raccoon city officer uniform but he had a swat vest too with a knife the left upper breast area and a radio on the other, he had a long sleeved white shirt underneath the uniform, he was also wearing small elbow guards and was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"No Logan I think this is cool"

Then Lincoln got into his jeep and waved goodbye to his family and then drove off to the City located in the mideast

" _Tonight was my first day as a police officer, i wanted to make my family proud by making the world a better place... But I didn't know that the night would be my only day as a police officer"_

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	2. The Gas Station

Lincoln was driving for hours that it had been a uncomfortable experience during the time, besides his green jeep was almost gas and luckily there was a gas station just uphead, it looked opened but it only had one car there, which was a police car.

 ** _Back In Royal Woods..._**

Back at Lincoln's family his brother was minding his own business, until the fact that he passed Lisa's room and looked inside it and sees basically everyone in a house in there while there's a giant TV, it's basically it movie theater.

So Logan goes up to Lisa to confront her about it.

"Um Lisa what is this?" Logan asked

"Well sibling unit I secretly hidden a device that can allow us to see what he sees."

"You hidden a camera on him? How does that work? You know what I don't want to know... But still isn't it like invading his privacy?"

"We're always paranoid for him aren't we?"

"That's true."

Then she turns on the live footage of the secret camera that Lincoln doesn't know that he has.

"It looks like he's at a gas station at the outskirts of the city." Lisa noted

 ** _Back to Lincoln..._**

Lincoln was filling his green jeep with gas and he saw there was literally no one in the gas station... Something's not right.

Lincoln after he had been accepted into the Raccoon City police force and gained his uniform that he is currently wearing, had bought himself a Heckler Koch VP70 pistol and about 30 bullets of its ammo, as part as being an officer and plus he also has a badge so he's officially an officer. Anyway he has the Heckler Koch VP70 pistol named "Matilda" ready to be pulled out of it's holster.

Lincoln goes inside the gas station and immediately after he does so, virtually all of its lights went out. So he had to turn on the flashlight that was attached to his belt and it was bright.

"Hello?! Anybody there?!" Lincoln exclaimingly asked

No answer...

" _Something's not right_ " Lincoln thought

Lincoln then heard struggling in the back room so there must be someone in the back.

As soon as he walks back there he hears groans, struggling. At first he thought it was two people having sexual intercourse but then again it could be two people fighting so he had to investigate...

There with the flashlight strapped to his belt could see that it was an officer trying to arrest a seemingly drunk guy.

"Officer you need help?" Lincoln asked

"Stay back sir, I've got th- Wait are you doing?"

The "drunk" guy was trying to bite the officer on the neck, and almost succeeding two times.

"Get off me!"

Then the officer fell to the ground with the guy fall with him, behind him... There the guy had then sunken his teeth into the officers neck while the officer lays there, screaming in agony.

Lincoln was shocked at looking at this.

" _Oh god! At least my siblings aren't here to see this!"_ Lincoln thought

But back at the Loud House the younger kids were traumatized and the older kids were simply shocked at this murder.

The officer stopped screaming and then the guy started pulling out the dead officers guts and eating them.

Lincoln then pulled Matilda out of its holster and pointed at the guy... Wait that's no guy it's a monster that took the form of a human that thrives for humans guts and chunks of us. Lincoln was hesitant to shoot it as he's not shot at anything other than targets but the more he kept looking at the monster eating the dead officer the more he wanted to shoot... It was now or never.

Lincoln looked away and pulled the trigger.

 ** _BANG!!_**

The blast literally blew off the monsters top of the head off and it was dead too.

Lincoln was hesitant to look back but he had courage and looked back at the bodies and he was horrified at what he just saw. He lowered Matilda and just stand there, breathing loud and intensively.

"Jesus Christ." Lincoln said

He was feeling scared now at the thought of more of those monsters out there. He didn't know what to do now as he just witnessed a murder and killed a monster, they probably believe the murder but then they wouldn't believe the monster part, they would probably arrest him as murder of the officer. After a lot of thinking, Lincoln thought it would be best if he didn't tell anyone about this. He bolts out of there and out of the gas station.

He got into his jeep and drove off in fear and shock.

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	3. Arriving Raccoon City

Lincoln was a tad traumatized by the incident but hopefully he'll forget about it... No actually he'll _never_ forget about it, it's bad enough that _he_ had to see it, but what he didn't know was that when his whole family saw the incident, they were more traumatized then him...

He drove into the city that is Raccoon City, he quickly noticed that there was barely lights on in the streets...

Something wasn't right... Something's not right about this city at all...

He was driving his Jeep until he stumbled upon a fork in the road, there was a body laying in the middle of the street. Lincoln immediately stop the car after seeing it. Before he got out of the car, he grabbed his stuffed toy named Bun-Bun from childhood, as he never goes anywhere without him. He got out of the car, Matilda in her holster, and it looks like the body was bloodied up.

'What's this?' Lincoln thought to himself

He walked up to the body and bent his legs, lowering himself, he began examining the body, even almost touching the body but stops at the last second, instead the hand hovered over the body, he could sense the man or woman was dead from something, he groan in disgusted.

"Jesus, what happened here?"

However he started to hear footsteps behind him, at least at the end of his Jeep. "Who's there?" came from his mouth as he turned his head around. He started to see a bloodied man, acting like the maniac back at the gas station, oh no... His nightmare came true as he looked around to see a bunch of those... Things, coming from every corner it seemed. "What the fuck are these things?!" He blurted out. He took out Matilda from her holster, it was time to get serious now. He pointed her at them in bravery on the outside but on the inside, in fear.

"A-A-A-Alright, That's Far Enough! Don't Move!" Lincoln ordered

However as he expected, these things didn't listen, however he felt as his foot was being grabbed, he looked down back at the body and saw it was no body, but a living dead like them, honestly he should've expected this, as it _did_ looked like them. He then pointed Matilda at the resurrected dead and unloaded two bullets to it's head, and after two bullets, the things head literally pop and there was nothing but blood flying everywhere, getting some on his leg.

He then opened fire on the rest coming his way, he mainly aim for the head as they were the thing's weak spot while walking backwards into an empty alley. He managed to kill a couple of them but he the realizes that he'll run out of bullets before he'll kill them all, he then stops firing and still aims Matilda at them in case...

However as he walked backwards he hear a door open right besides him, he stopped and aimed at the door in case it was one of those things trying to sneak up on them. And he was right, as the door opened, a living dead was running at him, he opened fire at it, killing it within three shots to the head. Lincoln then quickly heard an explosion that... Was awfully nearby actually. Lincoln had one thing to do: Investigate the explosion, it was a good excuse to run from the zombies.

He starts to sprint off from the zombies and they couldn't keep as they were slower than a starved cow. He found the source of the explosion: which was behind a tall police barrier, he climbed up the barrier and jumped down, hoping the zombies wouldn't come after him now. He looked forward and he saw the explosion alright, he saw that a truck was in the way and it was on fire, this was the explosion he heard. But was _more_ important, was the front of it, it was a woman, around Lincoln's age, however that wasn't important right now, what was important was the zombies in front of her, about two for them and Lincoln could tell that one was in front of the woman, he joined the police force to serve and protect, now's the time to live up to that motto. He starts sprinting towards the woman, pointing Matilda with one hand and had lucky shots at the two zombies in front of her in the head. Lincoln knew there was a third zombie as the woman was still facing forwards, but then the woman turned away to see Lincoln. She saw Lincoln pointing the gun at her.

"Get Down!" Lincoln ordered

The woman did what Lincoln said and she ducked down, revealing the zombie in Lincoln's sight now. Lincoln immediately shot the zombie straight in the head using Matilda, causing it to fall down. Lincoln was relieved that he saved someone from certain doom. However he noticed she was looking at something behind him, so he quickly turned and saw and zombie in front of him, it smacked Matilda away from Lincoln and lunges, falling to the ground with Lincoln to eat him, but he wasn't having that shit to happen to him. Lincoln held it's head back as it attempts to bite his neck, he tried to kick it off, but to no avail as this one was more resilient than the others. Lincoln uses all of her strength to push it back, and he grabs his combat knife from his shoulder holster in the left upper breast area and stabs it straight in the head, killing it. After it was dead, Lincoln pull his knife from its head and got the body off of him, he then puts the knife back in his shoulder holster.

looks around for more zombies but finds none.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked

"Are _you_ okay?" the woman asked

"Yeah... I'm okay, I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln introduced himself

"Lillie Anderson." She introduced herself

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Alright this could've been longer i know, but anyways I've keep getting reviews and honestly I'm flattered and that's why I've decided to come back to this series, and anyways this will be a bit different anyways have a good day reading this.**


End file.
